Titans Together
by CrazyDeafGirl
Summary: You want werewolves? Zombies? Clones? Angels? Mutated monsters? They're all here! [This is a collection of one shots of different possible futures and or alternative universes.]
1. Together Always

Titans Together

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: This is a collection of one-shots concerning different possible futures and/or alternative universes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the title ("Titans together" was the motto of the New Teen Titans, year 1980) but I do own the contents of this collection.

**I will have a one-shot for "Together Always" and "Howls of Night."**

888888

_Together Always_

"Hurry up!" A man hollered to his son. The teenage nodded as he hurriedly stashed the cards in his backpack, zipping it close and then ran up to his father.

"What's up, Dad?" The teenage asked upon nearing his father. The man replied,

"Rich, do you have to bring along your trading cards?" The man asked, and upon getting a nod from Rich, he continued, "We have to pick up Vic and Gar from the arcade, and we're fifteen minutes late- not that they would mind…" He trailed off, muttering as he and his son got into the car.

Pulling out of the driveway, the man didn't even flinch when Rich's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Rich answered the cell phone. After a pause, Rich handed it to his father, saying, "It's for you."

The man cleared his throat as he said, "Dick Grayson here." He was silent for several moments, and then he said, "Of course. No problem, Amy. Bye, darling." Ignoring the groans of the teenage boy next to him, Dick handed Rich his cell phone back. "It's your mother. We have to pick up your sisters as well." They were silent for the next few minutes, and then Dick exclaimed, "Hey, we're here."

The duo waited patiently as two teenage boys, Vic and Gar, climbed into the car. When Dick took off, he said, "Gar, you'll have to share a seat with Raven- you two are the smallest ones." Gar simply shrugged as the car sped along to the pool.

Dick ignored the playful antics of his sons as he slowed down near the school pool. Turning off the engine, Dick turned only to see Gar trying to poke him. "Gar!"

"Sorry, Pa. I still can't see why the girls stay late after school to swim." The teenage complained. "Raven will be wet, which means I'll get wet, too!" He whined, only to have Vic snapped,

"Well, I have to sit next to Kory, and she's wet too!" But their arguing was quickly ended when two teenage girls came up to the car, soaking wet. After Kory and Raven settled in, Dick turned back on the car, and took off. The quints were quiet as they listened to their father muttering,

"Should've known better than do favors for Amy…" Dick muttered as he took a turn into the highway. After about ten minutes of driving, Dick paused, looked up at the visible moon.

-FLASHBACK-

"_They say that there are four beings traveling to the four corners of the world, traveling only during the night, by moonlight." The old woman said to the bored teenagers. The father, however, was interested. _

_"Why? Why do they travel during night?" He asked the old woman. She answered,_

_"Because they already had their turn in sunlight. The moon brought them back, and they feel that they are only shadows of true life, so they travel in the shadows of the moon." The old woman walked off while the father stood there, pondering, ignoring his children. _

_'Only shadows of true life?' The man frowned, but then he heard it._

-FLASHBACK-

Dick smiled. For he knew that in the shadows lay the beings, waiting for the sun to set before taking off once again in their wanderings. He could see them, and he could hear them whispering, whispering of something that only he understood the meaning.

The four beings watched as a car with a man and five teenagers- the two girls soaking wet- sped by. The cyborg man turned to the green man with the bony right hand. The green man glanced at the golden woman with the gaping hole over her heart that in turn looked at the woman in the bloodstained cloak. The four turned back to the car, whispering,

**_Together always…_**

888888

All right, guys. Hope you like the "Together Always" one-shot! Please review! Remember, flames are always welcome!


	2. Howls of Night

Titans Together

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: This is a collection of one-shots concerning different possible futures and/or alternative universes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the title ("Titans together" was the motto of the New Teen Titans, year 1980) but I do own the contents of this collection.

**I will have a one-shot for "Together Always" and "Howls of Night."**

888888

_Howls of Night_

The deaf girl ran by, giggling madly. The mother gave an exhausted sigh before chasing after her daughter. The laughing duo ran on, ignoring the man reading the newspaper. The man glanced up, seeing the duo, smiled. "Dick?" The man turned to see a woman with long red curly hair. Dick smiled.

"Hi, Kory. Where's Raven?" Kory smiled, but didn't answer. Somebody did, however.

**Here I am, Richard. **The woman with long black hair uttered, the blood-red jewel in her forehead shining slightly as she watched Dick jumped. **Did I frighten you? I apologize. **Dick nodded, watching the daughter and mother tumbling in the grass.

"Raven, where is Vic?" Dick asked, watching the playing duo. The jewel shone brightly in Raven's forehead for a moment before she answered,

**Victor is on his way. **Here she hesitated. **Victor… is still mourning. **Raven spoke softly, glancing at Kory. Kory sighed. Dick shook his head. The silence was broken by a voice calling out,

"Hey, guys!" The trio turned to see a man half machine jogging up to them. "What are you doing here?" He asked, looking at the man and women.

Kory answered, "Hi, Vic. Raven and I am on the way to… his… grave…" Kory's voice trailed off, breaking. Raven moved in to pat her on the back, saying,

**There, there…** As Dick looked down to the ground, then looked up at Vic, who was silent. Kory and Raven also looked up at him, Raven softly saying, **We all miss him, Victor.** Vic sighed.

Kory nodded. Dick said, "Yeah, Raven's right. Look at the girl and her mother playing. He saved the girl, and look at them now. He gave them a second chance at life." He spoke, gazing at the mother tickling her laughing daughter. Kory nodded again, saying,

"He's a hero." At those words, Vic sighed, looking at the ground.

"I know, but I miss him so much." At Vic's words, Raven softly replied,

**He will always be missed. He would never be forgotten by us. We all will always remember Garfield.**

At those words, they all turned to gaze upon the horizon, where they knows that beyond, a lone wolf pointed its head at the moon and howls the howls of night.

888888

Guys, the one-shot of "Howls of Night" are finished! Please, review to tell me whether you like it or not! As you know, I encourage flames! La la la… I have nothing else to say!


	3. Into the Setting Sun

Titans Together

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: This is a collection of one-shots concerning different possible futures and/or alternative universes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the title ("Titans together" was the motto of the New Teen Titans, year 1980) but I do own the contents of this collection.

888888

_Into the Setting Sun_

"All right, that's everyone. Let's start the class." An elderly woman said, looking at her students. "As you know, this class studies the history of unique people, abnormal heroes. The Teen Titans are an excellent example of this." The professor spoke on, not noticing how a student in the back row suddenly shifted at the words "Teen Titans."

The teacher paused, noticing the man in the back row holding up a hand. "Yes, Mr. Grayson?" She asked, waiting for the question.

"How are the Teen Titans unique? You said that they are an-" He began but was cut off by the woman saying,

"Excellent example of the subject. Yes, yes. I suppose I should explain, hmm? Now, as I tell you the story, I except you to take notes because you will have to write fifteen pages- an easy one- report of the Teen Titans." Pausing, she allowed the students to take out pens and paper. She noticed, however, that the man- Mr. Grayson- did not has any pen or paper. She frowned briefly; then she began the story.

-The Story of the Teen Titans-

_Fifteen years ago, in New York City, there was a tower on an island in the East River leading into Atlantic Ocean. The tower was interesting, being a giant 'T.' But the people living in the tower were so strange, unique, that the tower itself seems dull, normal. _

_In the tower lived five teenagers, three males and two females. One of the boys was a cyborg- more machine than man. He was known as Cyborg. His best friend is a boy with green skin and green hair and the ability to morph into any animal- alien, extinct, or imaginary. He was Beast Boy. _

_One of the girls was an alien- from a planet named Tamaran, and she is a warrior princess. She went by the name Starfire. The another girl, however, is a hybrid; part demon, part human, she came from the extra-dimensional place named Azarath. She was called Raven._

_The leader, surprisingly, was a normal boy, nothing special except the fact that he was trained by the Batman. The leader was Robin, Batman's partner. _

_However, three years after the team formed, the government of a foreign country sent some agents to arrest the Titans for no reason, except to study them. The leader escaped; they have no interest in him- he was a normal boy. The four others were taken, hidden._

_They were not heard from for seven years. Finally, the leader, now Nightwing, was so driven by his obsession to find the missing Titans, had arrived at an lone island. There he found the Titans. What he discovered, he never told anybody. _

_Nothing is known of the Titans' fate except the few words said by Nightwing._

-The Story of the Teen Titans ends-

Mr. Grayson smiled. The professor sure knows her stuff. He softly spoke the words along with her, quoting from memory.

_"The Teen Titans were last seen soaring into the setting sun."_

888888

Now, the one-shot of "Into the Setting Sun" is added to the list, making a total of three one-shots! Please review to tell me if you like it and if you guys want me to make a story out of this, you only need to review! Although if you flame, I will write a story about this as well!


	4. It's a Rich World

Titans Together

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: This is a collection of one-shots concerning different possible futures and/or alternative universes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the title ("Titans together" was the motto of the New Teen Titans, year 1980) but I do own the contents of this collection.

888888

_It's a Rich World_

Robin sighed. He had spent his day beating up the villains and chasing the annoying, pain-in-the-butt reporters away from his teammates. Teammates. He frowned. Why do the Titans have to have so much problems, so much defects? But Robin's dark thoughts were quickly broken by seeing Cyborg. Groaning, Robin called out, "Hey, Cyborg! You have to stay in the tower!" Cyborg nodded and returned to the tower.

Robin sighed. He didn't really understand what's wrong with Cyborg, only that Cyborg has a mild retardation- basically, Cyborg functions at the level of a sixth-grader. Robin frowned; he hated the word "retard," it makes Cyborg seems stupid, but that's not true. Cyborg's the wisest person he ever met.

Thinking of Cyborg led Robin to thinking about Beast Boy. Robin can understands him being mute, but he didn't really understands Beast Boy's muscle problem, only that the muscles are weak and Beast Boy has difficulty controlling them. Yet Beast Boy's the funniest person Robin knows.

His thoughts moved from Beast Boy to Raven. The dark girl is dark in many ways; even her world is dark. Robin sighed. How can she live with blindness? Unable to see the sun? Unable to see a rainbow? Unable to see the faces of her mother or friends? Somehow, Raven is able to live with being blind. Sometimes, Robin ponders, you forget that she is blind- and you only think about how she's the kindest person there is.

Funny enough, thinking of Raven made Robin think about Starfire. The girl is surprisingly bright, happy even though she is deaf. How it must be like, never hearing anything in her life… not hearing her parents or friends or the gentle signing of birds or the humming of spaceships' engines. Yet she is bright, happy, never minding her lack of hearing- using her eyes alone Starfire had gotten through life so far. Robin smiles; he wasn't thinking of her deafness; indeed, he is thinking of her sweetness.

Robin blinked. Why did he call his friends' differences 'defects,' anyway? They weren't disabled- simply different. Robin sighed. Knowing them had opened a whole new world to him, and it's a rich world.

888888

Okay, the "It's a Rich World" one-shot is done, and I hope you guys like it! All you need to do is review or flame and tell me whether you want me to make a story out of this!


	5. There is Always Hope

Titans Together

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: This is a collection of one-shots concerning different possible futures and/or alternative universes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the title ("Titans together" was the motto of the New Teen Titans, year 1980) but I do own the contents of this collection. Also, I do not own the Titan A.E..

888888

_There is Always Hope_

Robin sighed sadly as he listened to the man speak; why do he have to pick the subject Teen Titans of all subjects? He listened, however, as the man explained the importance of the team of five "freaks". Robin frowned. They weren't freaks; well, ok, maybe they're a little weird, but not freaks.

Thinking of the Teen Titans, Robin sighed. It'd been so long since he last saw them…

-FLASHBACK-

_"Hurry!" Robin called out as he raced to the T-Ship. "Hurry! We don't have much time!" As he leapt into his seat, he saw that Cyborg and Beast Boy both is already there. "Cyborg, launch!" Robin commanded._

_"But Raven and Starfire still needs to get in!" Cyborg protested, but Robin snapped,_

_"They can fly and are capable of surviving the space! (Well, Raven can for ten minutes…) Launch! NOW!" With this, Cyborg hit the button, and the deafening roar of the rocket thrusters filled their ears. _

_The T-Ship tore through air as the alien spacecrafts hovered in the space, gunning down the fleeing ships. As the T-Ship neared, two broke off and moved in to attack the fleeing spacecraft. Robin felt only horror as the two ships came swooping in, but instant relief flooded him as green bolts rained upon one and black energy tore apart the other. Robin called out, "Good job, girls!" _

_Robin watched as Starfire and Raven soared through the space, speeding toward T-Ship, as they settled in their seats and sealed themselves in. After the air flooded in for the girls, Robin could hear Raven sighing, **Ah, sweet air…** _

_But their relief was quickly broken when the alien mother ship came in, silent and deadly, shot out an immense beam of red-orange ray that tore the Earth apart. Dodging the chucks of rocks flying at them, the Titans stared in shock as a huge chuck of former Earth smashed into the moon, tearing it apart. Robin's eyes filled with tears as he said,_

_"I don't want to say it, but Earth is dead. Dead. We have no home, and they will not rest until we're all killed. So… Teen Titans, in order to survive, we must hide, and in order to hide, we must separate. Teen Titans, if we survive, we can stop them. Sigh… Teen Titans, separate!" With this, the T-Ship broke into five pieces and each craft flew in different direction, possibly never to reunite again._

-FLASHBACK-

Robin blinked, tears filling his eyes. Robin sighed. It'd been nearly twenty-five years. He wondered if they would ever be reunited again. Robin looked outside the window, at the star Sol, the sun of their former home. Earth. Robin sat up; he saw four streaks- four meteors, all different colors. One streak is silver, another green, and the third streak is gold, and lastly the fourth one is black, blacker than anything. Robin smiled.

_My friends, there is always hope._

888888

"There is Always Hope" one-shot is one of my personal favorites, and I really hope you like it! All you have to do is review or flame and I'll make a story out of it!

PS: Yeah, it's kinda a copy of the Titan A.E. I loved that movie!


	6. Ruins of the World

Titans Together

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: This is a collection of one-shots concerning different possible futures and/or alternative universes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the title ("Titans together" was the motto of the New Teen Titans, year 1980) but I do own the contents of this collection.

**I will have a one-shot for "Together Always" and "Howls of Night."**

888888

_Ruins of the World_

The teenage girl listened to her grandfather talking about Old Earth, how it was before the War destroyed Earth. She listened as the old man describe green grass swaying in gentle wind, blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds, purple mountains towering above others, green trees reaching for the sky, crystal blue water sparkling and dancing in the sun, and, her favorite, the cities. She loved to imagine the tall buildings of steel and glass stretching into the sky, little houses with red roofs and green lawns littered around, the highways roaring with many cars and trucks.

The girl sat up; her grandfather is now saying of something new, she never heard it before. He is telling a story of people. But, the story is unlike any stories she heard before- this story is of people with powers. She listened as her grandfather talked on, imagining it in her head.

"There were people of all kinds. Deaf, blind, mute, handicapped, or healthy. White, black, Asian, all colors. But there were also powers. Power of flight, healing, shape changing, strength, or speed. But those such powers are rare, so rare they are called freaks of nature.

There was a team of teenagers with those powers. One had the power of animals, another is more machine than man, and one has the power of the sun whereas another's power comes from the darkness itself. But their leader is normal, no powers. The leader had honed his abilities and is extremely gifted at aerobics.

They were called the Teen Titans. Long ago, before the War began, they protect us. They put themselves at risk again and again, to protect the innocent. The country they lived in was the last world superpower before the War. The country was named the United States. The government there called upon the Teen Titans for a mission that no normal man could do.

The leader is a normal man, so he was not allowed to do it, but the others are not normal. One is more machine than man. One has the missing link between animals and man- basically, he is part animal. One is an alien, from the stars above our heads, and still another is part demon. They could do it.

They were sent to inspect an abandoned underground bunker. The bunker is dangerous, having higher level of radiation than normal. The four were sent down there in special suits created to protect them from the poison. But the leader protested; he too went under there in a suit. But something terrible happened; somebody sealed the only entrance.

Trapped, the Teen Titans could do nothing as they watched their leader slowly dying of radiation. After he had finally died, the four, driven by grief, tried to kill themselves. But they cannot, for they are too different, too powerful. So they settled for a hibernation that they would never awaken from.

They know that eventually the suits would wear out, lose their power. So they hoped that they would be poisoned, killed while sleeping. They slept through the War and through the New Beginning. It is rumored that they are still alive, still sleeping. The legend is that the radiation affects them differently; they did not died, but changed.

To this day nobody really knows the fate of the Teen Titans, possibly among the greatest people to ever lived."

The girl listened, silent, as her grandfather finished the tale of the teenage team. The old man smiled as he stood up and left. The girl did not respond; she was far away, so far it seems to be worlds away. She was quiet as her mind conjured up a image of four super powered teenagers, basically freaks of nature, slept in a dark room deep underground. The girl blinked. She could heard the bell ringing; it is time for supper.

She stood up, and as she walked, she paused, for she knows, deep in her heart, that the Teen Titans are still alive, hidden far away in the ruins of the world.

888888

Okay, now that you guys had read the one-shot of "Ruins of the World", please give me your opinions! And, as always, flames are welcomed, if not encouraged.


	7. Sing of Life

Titans Together

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: This is a collection of one-shots concerning different possible futures and/or alternative universes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the title ("Titans together" was the motto of the New Teen Titans, year 1980) but I do own the contents of this collection.

888888

_Sing of Life_

Nobody messes with the law unless they have a death wish. But there are few brave people that dared to fight the crime instead of allowing the government deal with them. They wear masks and lurk in the shadows of night, beating up criminals, making sure the wrongdoers had learned their lesson. To be honest, many people were glad for those heroes, as they had called them, because they saved the criminals and many innocent people from grisly deaths.

But the government isn't glad. They haven't been able to catch a lowly thief for days, thanks to those… those outcasts who dared to take the matter of law into their hands. One duo in particular had caused the government much grief. The man wears a long cape and has two horns on his hood and swoops in the darkness upon his unaware victims. The people call him the Batman. The teenage boy wears bright clothes, and he flies through air like a bird. They call him Robin. Those two prowl the nights, picking off evil people everywhere, leaving nothing for the government to deal with.

One thing is clear: the Batman and Robin must be rid of, even if it means letting out the Killers on the unaware innocent people. Yes, they must be dealt with, even if the Killers destroy everything in their path.

KKKKKK

Robin glanced at the newspaper's headlines, and that's all he needed. They had used the Killers again. How long had the monsters gone without killing? Three, four months perhaps. Robin sighed. Those poor things. Many people fear them, saw them as bloodthirsty creatures that live only to kill. Even though he only knows of them through the news, Robin felt sorry for them. They were forced to be this way, forced to destroy. They were mutated by the government that runs the country.

As long as he could remember, Robin had felt sorry for the Killers. He heard rumors that the Killers are young, used for less than ten years. Yet the Killers are the deadliest agents to ever serve the power-hungry government.

Robin sat down in his comfy chair as he began to ponder. What do the Killers looks like? Nobody had met them and lived to tell of it. The Killers had never failed to kill. But yet, the terrible people who control them leaked out several rumors of how they looked like, of what they are. Robin used to walk around during the day, gathering as much information as possible about the Killers.

There are four Killers. One of them isn't a living thing. The Killer used to be a living thing, nobody knows what. But they killed the poor thing and preserved the memory and personality and placed them into an empty robot. The Killer awakened, and in several years, learned how to use its deadly body. The robot possesses more weapons than mere mortal could imagine. The robot is possibly the deadliest, yet it is not the deadliest. The other Killers all are just as deadly as the robot, all in different ways.

The second Killer, never seen without the robotic Killer, is a monstrous creature, beyond the darkest nightmare. Whether a person sees it, he sees the creature he fears the most. Some sees a gigantic, horrific snake. Others see a creepy spider that gives you goose bumps. Still others see demonic hounds of Hell. The Killer was created with a perfect blend of every animal on Earth, that whether a person sees it, the person sees only one animal, the one he fears the most. Its stingers and claws and fangs all are filled with poison equal to the amount of every poisonous creature in the world; one tiny drop can kill a hundred men. That along with every weapons of the animals, the Killer is quite a monster. It is just as deadly as its partner the robotic Killer and the others.

The third Killer is possibly the fiercest and the most savage one. It is so thin, you could easily count the vertebrates and the ribs. It has bowlegged legs and long arms, so it walks on all four. The claws are harder than the hardest diamond, able to cut through anything with ease. The legs have hard muscles, like steel liquid. The Killer has advanced hearing, beyond the ability of the owl. The creature stores poison as well; the fangs extract them, a powerful poison, as powerful as the monstrous Killer. The Killer's eyes shone in darkness, reflecting light like a cat's. The Killer stalks in the dark, waiting until it got into jumping distance before leaping upon its prey. It was never seen without its companion, the fourth and the last Killer.

The last Killer looks the most demonic, the most bloodthirsty, yet it is the peaceful one compared to its companions. The Killer has a tail nearly twice its body length that delivers an incredibly powerful poison, more lethal than the other Killers'. But its poison sacs does not contains as much as the other Killers' does. However, its legs are double-kneed, which allows it to run faster and leap farther. The monstrous wings growing out of the back does not fly; instead, it is like claws. It can slashes through anything, like its partner's claws. The head and back is perfectly designed to absorb shock and to act like a battering ram. But what capture the attention are the Killer's eyes. The Killer hates to fight, hates to kill, yet it was forced to kill. Its eyes always shone with regret and lust for blood as the wings-claws and tail tore at the victim.

The four creatures, Killers as they are known, lived somewhere in secret, under heavy guard. The government would sent criminals and enemies to the Killers, who would then kill them and feast upon their flesh. There is nothing more deadly or more feared than the Killers.

Robin sighed. Those poor creatures. To be forced to kill, to never experience the joys of life. Someday, if he is to meet them, at least he knows that they are not without pity. Many see them as ruthless killers, but Robin knows that they have souls. And he knows that someday, their souls will sing of life.

888888

Guys, sorry for not updating for a while, but as you all know, school had started, and I'm busy trying to keep my chin above the flood of homework. Better hope I won't drown in all those work. Ugh. School can sucks sometimes.

To make it all worse, my best friend since second grade, OrchDork18, just told me that she'll be moving across the country in less a month. I have no idea what to do without her. Sigh… losing friends sucks.

Anyway, please review if you like it, and please flame if you don't!


	8. Legends Never Die

Titans Together

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: This is a collection of one-shots concerning different possible futures and/or alternative universes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the title ("Titans together" was the motto of the New Teen Titans, year 1980) but I do own the contents of this collection.

888888

_Legends Never Die_

A quiet buzzing sounded throughout the sprawling city, so quiet it's a wonder that it was heard at all. Almost immediately, people floored out of the buildings. Some went to benches, waiting for the buses. Others went to their cars, while some simply walked home. As the hovercrafts, each hovering at roughly a feet high, zoomed towards their destination, nobody noticed the hunching figure upon the tallest building.

Nobody… except one. The person sat in the ancient hovercraft, watching the sitting figure. Running a hand over the screen set next to the wheel, the person didn't even flinch when the engine sputtered, sounding horrible as the car rumbled. The craft belched out light blue gas as it slowly puttered away.

After the ancient hovercraft had brought its passenger home, the figure stood. He stretched, grimacing slightly as the spine popped in three different places. Sighing, he glanced to the west, watching as the blood-red sun disappeared below the horizon, marking the birth of the night. Looking up at the silvery moon, he breathed deeply, stepping nearer to the edge. Smiling slightly, he leapt into the space beyond.

Falling, his face was a mask of pure calmness as he watched the windows flashed by. After counting at least forty floors, he reached into his belt and pulled out a gun. Aiming, he pulled the trigger. Instead of a bullet, a grappling hook shot out, striking the side of a nearby building. He held on tight as the rope pulled taut, causing him to swoop in a low arc before falling up.

Pressing a button, the gun released the rope and he fell again, aiming at another building. Another grappling hook shot out. The process continued for at least several buildings before he decided he's had enough. Swinging on the eighth wire, he waited until he's at the highest peak possible before letting go. Landing smoothly on the roof of the chapel, he stood up, scanning the brightly lighted streets below him.

His tattered clothes ruffled as a breeze tickled him. He gently touched the torn mask covering his eyes before turning, staring at a star. After a while, he lowered his gaze, locking into a figure far away. This person, the long jagged cloth waving in the breeze, looking forbidden and dark, stood absolutely still, more still than life.

He smiled. She's here, he thought. She is watching over them, the people. As he watched her, the cloak finally unfurled fully, stretching out. A giant bird formed out of the cloak, fluttering in the wind. The beaten hood, the shape of a bird beak, moved as she looked right, glancing at him. They stood still, silent. Then he stepped closer to the edge, ready to leapt. She moved her cowl-covered head, peering at the lives below.

Taking off through the streets, his heart did flops, backwards flops, twirls, busy dancing. Grinning, he let loose a whoop, purely giddy. Seeing another person with equally torn and battered clothes, he fell up high before somersaulting upon another roof.

The person shook his head at the first boy's showing off. He chuckled, green eyes shining brightly. The first boy smiled and nodded before running, jumping off the roof and falling. The second boy absently fingered his dented belt as the boy shot out a rope, swinging in a lazy arc.

Laughing, he let loose a yell worthy of Tarzan himself. Grinning, he wondered if there are any trees around for him to slam into, providing himself worthy of George's name. Falling in another long, lazy arc, he decided he should stop, at least for a while, to slow down his heart.

Landing like a bird, his eyebrows rose slightly as he saw a figure with long hair and battered clothes standing on an edge. She glanced behind her, and smiled upon seeing him. He watched as she turned her head, dutifully overseeing the busy people in the streets. She's busy, he thought, so he jogged towards yet another edge, whooping as he threw himself off, falling.

She smiled softly as she watched him swing away, returning to the people. He swung on, wishing that the night could last forever, but as he neared the bay, he saw one more person, the blue circuits glowing dimly. Landing atop the bank's roof, he grinned as the other boy glanced up.

Nodding, the boy looked back down as the first boy strode on, amused at how the blue circuits made the boy looked blue instead of silver and grey. Not paying attention to where he's going, he stepped off the roof.

Shooting out yet another grappling hook, he felt the wire pulled taut as he loomed over the people's heads, hearing their exclamations of surprise. Feeling the bubbling need to laugh, he grinned as he swooped on, startling people and weaving between the cars. Deciding he better stop the slightly dangerous feats, he pulled himself up higher, swinging toward the dark sea.

Seeing the island, he smiled, eager to arrive to home. Already, he's seeing himself in the T-shaped tower, relaxing. Falling up in one last swing, his heart swelled as he begun to fall. He'll be home soon.

The ancient hovercraft moaned as the driver watched him falling through the air. The hand tossed out some papers before returning to the wheel. The car limped on as a breeze blew again, ruffling the papers. Another hand reached out, gripping the tossing papers. Glancing at the headlines, the astounded boy looked up, ignoring his friends' questions.

"It's true… the Teen Titans… they never died." One of the girls shook her head, confused. The Teen Titans had died hundreds of years ago, she said. But the boy whispered, no, they didn't die. One generation at a time, yes, but there are always a Teen Titans. The Teen Titans had dutifully passed on their burdens to the next one, on and on. The people still have hope, the boy explained, for the legends never die.

888888

Sorry if it seems a little confusing… basically, it's year 3000 or something like that… yeah…

Wanna guess who they are? The boy that's swinging like Spiderman and the others he visited? And wanna guess who the boy that read the newspapers?

I got this idea while reading some of my Teen Titans comic books, and I am sorry if somebody else have a similar idea, but I somehow doubt it…

I think.

Anyway, please review or flame!


	9. Give Them a Home

Titans Together

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: This is a collection of one-shots concerning different possible futures and/or alternative universes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the title ("Titans together" was the motto of the New Teen Titans, year 1980) but I do own the contents of this collection.

This may seems a little weird, but I like it.

888888

_Give Them a Home_

"Be careful, now. Don't stay out too late." The mother nervously said, "And be sure to take Killer with you." The children nodded as their mother gave the leash containing a pit bull to them. The older girl took the leash in her right hand and clutched her younger sister's hand with her left hand.

Skipping off the steps, the sisters and the dog trotted on, unaware of the mother crying silently. A teenager girl laid her hand on the mother's shoulder. "Tessa's a big girl, Madison will be fine with her and Killer." A pause. "Why did we name him Killer, anyway?" The mother smiled as she answered,

"Because he's a pit bull and when we just got him, I was nearly raped but he… well, killed the guy and seriously wounded the others." Silence. The older girl stared on, her eyes glazing over. "Amber, what's wrong?" The girl glanced at her mother before taking off, running. "Now what was all that about?"

_Please be safe,_ Amber prayed fervently as she ran, _please be safe._ Running, she hopped over a barbed-wired fence, landing heavily on the ground. Sprinting off again, one thought ran through her head, _Good thing I have strong legs._ Mind on only one thing- her sisters- Amber ran on.

Back at the house, the mother trembled as she sat down on the sofa. Oh, how she longed for the days before they came. Back then, children could play outside without fear, people could go anywhere without making sure their will had been written. Why do they have to come? No, not that- why were they born at all? Their parents should suffer horrible fate for letting such… monsters live. _Oh, please let Amber find the others_, the mother hoped, staring at the empty wall. Her eldest daughter had a nasty tendency to sense something awful before it happened. And Amber never was wrong.

TTTTTT

Breaths coming out in gasps, Amber nearly cried as she finally saw her sisters and Killer. "Wait!" Running up to them, she carefully explained, and in carefully, I meant she was panicking. "You listen! Go immediately inside! Don't stall any longer! It's not safe! GO!" At her words, Tessa let go of Killer and picked up Madison, running for all she's worth, to the nearby church. Killer growled as he circled Amber, stopping and snarling at a dark alley.

Trembling, Amber stepped back. Her stomach sank, and she looked up. A bright streak shot overhead, blood trailing. Some droplets landed around and on Amber and Killer. The thing landed in the alley and Amber gasped. A small child, eyes blank! They had killed another kid, and as Amber watched with horror, another being crept out of the dark alley, grabbing the dead girl.

Shuddering, Amber stepped back, but a growl from Killer stopped her. The first being watched indifferently as the second one tore the girl's stomach apart. Sinking its claws inside, the being smiled a dangerous grin as it ate the flesh and blood off its claws. It continued that, tearing off flesh and eating it, the pace grew faster and faster until finally in a frenzy, the being sank its face inside the guts of the girl, sucking up the blood and tearing away at the insides.

Amber gagged, deathly pale. When the being finally finished feasting, the first one took the skeleton, with skin and some of the organs intact but missing a huge chuck around its middle, and tossed the girl away. They both turned to Amber.

Gulping, she stepped behind Killer, taking a fighting stance. A voice cut her off. "Fool. You have no need to do that. I take only small children for my partner." Amber's eyes burned as she spitefully spat out,

"Small children? Why do you take them? That's horrible and sick!" A raspy throaty laughter cut her off as the blood-drenched being croaked out,

_I eat only children… I find the older ones' taste rather… old._ Amber scowled, staring at the beings.

"Who… what are you?" She asked, glancing uneasily at them. The first one laughed, a horrible screeching sound, as it answered,

"What are we? My, aren't you clever. Very well, I will answer. I am from the stars, and I was trained to be the ultimate warrior. My friend-" It was cut off by Amber snapping,

"Friend!.? How can that… thing be your friend!.?" The being soaked with blood frowned as the other one answered,

"My partner is my best friend, actually. Don't you have a best friend, too? Who says we can't be friends? Anyway, my _friend_," The being emphasized the word, "Came from a different dimension, and due to her heritage-" The being was cut off yet again as Amber asked,

"Her?" The one covered in blood growled lightly as the first one snapped,

"Yes. Her. Will you stop cutting in? I'm female, too. Now, my friend, as I said, due to her heritage, cannot battle the need to feast upon flesh, and since we're here, we figure she could eat small human children." The being finally finished, looking at Amber.

Amber shook her head, clutching at Killer's collar, staring at them. The blood-drenched one turned her head to stare at the first one, muttering, _We need to go. I do not wish for him to find us here._ The other one nodded as she rose into the air, streaking away. The bloody one turned to Amber who jerkily jumped backwards.

Two eyes met Amber's blue ones. The eyes were blood red, just as red as the dead girl's blood, but as Amber squinted her eyes, she saw that the eyes actually weren't pure red. Instead, the rim of the irises was red, while the inside, circling the small pupils, were dark sapphire. As the eyes gazed into each other, the red eyes closed halfway as something opened above them.

"What the!.?" Amber cried out as a second pair of eyes opened, the same color as the first one. Scooting backwards, Amber watched as the figure, soaked in blood and the four eyes staring at her, swirled around and melted into the darkness.

Sitting there, Amber didn't move even when Killer licked her face, whimpering. _What… what are those… things?_

TTTTTT

"Where were you?" The man demanded angrily, staring spitefully at the women sitting in front of him. The one in skimpy clothes coolly rose her emerald eyes to meet the man's as she replied,

"I was merely… finding a meal for her." The man shook his head, snarling,

"That's obvious, judging from the blood! But that's not the point! I said you two were never to go outside during daylight, ever!" The second woman, completely covered with blood, snarled as her four eyes stared hatefully at the man,

_You did not allow me to eat for the past three days, the hunger was too great for me to control. You must let me feast every night, or we shall go out during the day._ The man shook his head venomously as he hollered,

"No! I will not let you kill every night! You also can't go outside during day! If you eat that often, then they will find us, and it will be your fault! You understand!.?" The women stared, mouths clamped tight. The second man finally spoke up, the voice raspy as it had not been used for a long time.

"Let 'em off the hook. I an' he'll deal with 'em, al'right?" The first man growled as he stalked off, grumbling. The second man sighed as his robotic hand wiped away at his human portion of head. "Man, he's sure gettin' uptight. Wonder why?"

The green creature hopped onto the robot's back, growling, "_I didn't know… but I do know that we need to do something about the city… it refuse to accept us, to help us…_" The woman in skimpy clothes laughed as she snapped,

"Accept us? They will never accept Raven and me, never." The four-eyed woman nodded, agreeing. The robot sighed, saying,

"But, Starfire… Beast, I think she's right… I mean, who would let a robot like me live with them?" The green creature hopped off his friend as he snarled,

"_No. We never tried. Maybe they will let us stay with them. Please, Robot. I don't want to live like this._" The four-eyed woman, Raven, stood, her torn cloak heavy with blood as she stepped close to Robot and Beast, hoarsely croaking out,

_And why should we give them that chance? Humans are bumbling fools. They cannot accept what is different._ Starfire nodded, pulling Raven back into her seat as Robot grasped Beast's leg, pulling him away from Raven. The four sighed, turning to gaze at the sunset. Soon, night will come, and if they are lucky, they will be allowed to roam outside. Someday, they hope, they will find a home, a home where they won't have to kill.

But they knew, deep in their hearts, the world will never give them a home.

888888

Wow… talk about sad… I hope it's not too like Sing of Life- well, it wasn't. As seeing they were raised that way… wow.

Basically, the story's about evil Titans, only four of them didn't like it. Huh. I really like this one-shot, although it's kinda grisly.

Please review! Or flame! C'mon, review!


	10. Soar Free

Titans Together

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: This is a collection of one-shots concerning different possible futures and/or alternative universes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the title ("Titans together" was the motto of the New Teen Titans, year 1980) but I do own the contents of this collection.

888888

_Soar Free_

Sighing, the young man massaged his temples as the other boys argued.

"Dude! You totally cheated!"

"Yo, you draft!.? I didn't cheat!"

"Then how come you suddenly got ahead by two levels!.?"

"It's called a secret code, not cheatin'!"

"Shut up." The words were not screamed yet the fighting teenagers stopped, staring at the boy who said those words. "Just shut up. You want to bring the cops here? They'll question us, and there's the chance they might find out about them." Glaring at them, the boy relaxed when the two hung their heads.

"Sorry…" The small green boy said, and the second one, a huge cyborg, added,

"Yeah… sorry, Robbie…" Sighing, Robbie commanded,

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, it's time to go back. Starfire and Raven must be worried by now." With this, the trio took off, Beast Boy whispering,

"Did something crawled into Robin's tights and died? 'Cause he's sure acting like that." Cyborg sniggered but quickly stopped at a glare from Robin. He snapped,

"Be sure to keep them hidden." The duo nodded, following Robin to the subway. After paying for the ticket and taking their places, Robin sighed. "I know it bothers you guys, but we have to hide them. I'm sorry." Nobody answered.

Nothing but silence filled the air as the subway rumbled on, running smoothly. Reaching their stop, the boys got off, all looking sad and weary. Robin, glancing at Cyborg, said,

"They're starting to show. Pull down the coat." At his words, Cyborg nodded as he pulled down on the overcoat, the hem touching the floor. Going out to the piers, Beast Boy asked,

"How's we're gonna get to the big T? Boat? Platform? Tunnel?" Robin didn't respond but turned towards a staircase set in the middle of the pier. "Ah. Platform then." Following him downstairs, the trio stepped on a platform large enough for a party of ten, floating on the water.

The large T-shaped platform moved atop the water, heading straight for the huge tower. Coming to a rest besides a small pier, they got off, walking through the sandy shore and up the grassy path to the tower which loomed up high, reflecting the light of the bright sun.

Stopping besides the door, Cyborg punched in the code and a panel opened, which Cyborg ran his hand over. Stepping back, they waited as the enormous door opened, showing the long red rug leading up to the staircase, surrounded by soft red chairs.

They had barely gone halfway across the room when a girl swooped in, slamming into the boys and hugging them, happily saying,

"Ah, you are back! I have been most worried when the hand of the clock passed the number three and you have not yet came home." Prying himself free of the deadly hug, Robin cleared his throat as he answered,

"Sorry about that, Starfire. We lost count of time and-" Stopping abruptly, a dark scowl grew on his face as he got a clear view of the alien girl. "Starfire, you're supposed to hide them!" His voice growing more and more angry by each word, ended the sentence in a small shout.

Finally letting go of a purple Cyborg and a blue Beast Boy, Starfire allowed a small frown to form as she responded, "And why? On my planet, there is no reason to be ashamed of them. I never had a need to hide them until I came here, where you forced me to hide them. I very much prefer the way of my people, with no need to hide them."

Robin narrowed his eyes as he snapped, "Why can't you hide them all the time like Raven? For crying out, we never see Raven's! But we can always see yours! Listen to me, if you want to stay, you have to hide them." Ending the sentence in a venomous tone, Robin darkly stared at Starfire who turned to the silent girl standing not too far away.

"And yet you allowed Beast Boy and Cyborg, and at times, even yourself, to show them. Why cannot I? Indeed, you are most mistaken in comparing Raven to I. I take back my previous words. Raven is the one who is ashamed of them, and you Earthlings hide them out of fear. But I shall not hide them!" Taking off like a rocket, Starfire shot off to her room at the top floor, passing the silent girl.

"What!.?" Robin snapped, glaring angrily at Raven. The cloaked girl said nothing as she turned around, silently going upstairs, no doubt to her room. Cyborg, still slightly purplish in the face, choked out,

"Ugh… Star's got quite a grip…" With this, he stared walking to the stairs, pulling off the overcoat. A blue-faced Beast Boy nodded before adding,

"Dude… gotta… loosen up… need… air…" Rubbing his throat, the small boy shook his overcoat off, stumbling upstairs. Sighing, Robin pulled his overcoat off, and hung up the others' along with his. Taking off, he frowned.

Back in the bay, people lolled around on the beach, relaxing. Children ran around, splashing in the water. A teenage girl laughed as her brother pushed her friend, but then got knocked back by the coming wave. Laughter dying off, she gasped when she saw it.

Picking it up, her eyes widened as she looked at it closer. "Wow…" Softly whispering, her breath caught in her throat. The feather, as long as her forearm, shone a blinding gold in the sun's light. Holding her free hand above it, she managed to shade it, and gasped yet again. The long feather was such a beautiful gold.

Lifting her head, the girl blinked when she saw four more feathers floating on the water. Grasping them, she held them together, peering at them. The strange, metallic one is longer than the golden one, shining as well. The pale green feather, the shortest, ruffled in the soft breeze. The pure white one, slightly larger than the green one, drooped, wet. But it was the last feather, along with the gold one, that caught her attention. Slightly smaller than the gold one, the black feather did not move or shine. It's almost as if it absorbed the sunlight and trapping them, refusing to free the light.

Feeling stares on her, the girl threw the five feathers high into the sky, leaving them to soar free.

888888

Um… what's the "they" were Robin talking about? If you have any idea, please share them with me! (begs on her knees) Please!

You can review or flame, but please, please, please give me your opinion!


	11. Too Different

Titans Together

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: This is a collection of one-shots concerning different possible futures and/or alternative universes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the title ("Titans together" was the motto of the New Teen Titans, year 1980) but I do own the contents of this collection.

This may seems a little weird, but I like it.

888888

_Too Different_

Pants coming out in steamy mists, the young boy cantered on, ignoring the screaming pain in his ribs. Instead of slowing, he increased his pace, galloping as fast as he can. One of his hooves struck a small rock and he went down, rolling down the hill.

Coming to a stop, he laid on his back as the sound he've been dreading filled his ears; cheering.

"Whoo! Great job on tripping and rolling down the hill! That's how it's meant to be done!" The smaller boy grinned rougishly as the older boy stumbled to his feet, glaring at him.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." The green boy's ears drooped before leaping over to the older boy's side, commenting,

"Well, are we gonna find Cy or what?" When the older boy frowned and trotted on, leaving the green boy behind, he asked, "Robin? What's eating you?" Robin stiffened, and did not move. The nervous green boy carefully stepped nearer, warily watching Robin. Eyes widening, he jerked to the side, and Robin's hoof missed him by mere inches.

"Hey! What's that for!.?" Robin whirled around on three of his legs, snarling,

"Beast Boy, you stop that this instant. If you want to find Cyborg, find him yourself." With this, he turned around and trotted away, leaving Beast Boy who muttered,

"Yeah, blah, blah… man, I know centaurs' supposed to be grumpy, but that's way too much." Shaking his head, the small green centaur turned around and dragged his hooves, mumbling and kicking at the dirt.

"What's way too much?" At the words, Beast Boy shierked, leaping several feet into the air. The large robotic centaur strode out of the woods, sniggering at Beast Boy who whined,

"Cy! You trying to kill me!.?" Cyborg rolled his eye before staring at Beast Boy who chuckled guiltly before answering, "Robin's touchy lately, and he just tried to kick me! Can you believe that?" At the words, Cyborg shrugged before responding,

"I dunno. I do know for sure that Rae an' I've been wantin' to do that to you for a long time. Looks like Spiky beat us." Beast Boy scrowled as he heard the word, "Rae."

"Dude! We're not supposed to say their names!" Cyborg winced, but he managed to get out,

"I forget, but I don't think anybody heard that." Scanning the forests, they took off, the small green centaur at one side, the huge robotic on the other. "Anyway, yeah, I've noticed it too. Spiky's gettin' pretty tight. Guess we shoulda watch out, huh?" Beast Boy darkly nodded as Cyborg sniggered,

"Oh, stop that." Cyborg shut up, watching his friend closely.

"Yo, green guy? Wanna visit them? It've been a while." At his question, Beast Boy brightened.

"Oh, yeah! I have a new prank up my shoulder!" A pause. "Or is it 'my sleeve'? Humans terms always confuse me." Cyborg nodded as he trotted on with Beast Boy, discussing how to prank them.

Entering the dark woods, they carefully picked their legs, scanning around for a safe spot to place their hooves. "Man, why do they hadda live here?" Beast Boy groaned, and Cyborg just shrugged. Hearing something, the centaurs froze, Beast Boy's leg still high up in the air, making him look quite amusing.

"W-what is t-that?" The green boy squeaked as Cyborg stiffened, staring at the dark trees. Gulping, Beast Boy scooted backwards, hiding behind the larger centaur. Something landed besides the boys, making no noise. Cyborg and Beast Boy continued to stare off in one direction, unaware of their visitor.

The tail swished near Beast Boy's leg and he trembled slightly as he slwoly turned his head. Letting out another shriek, he leapt high into the air and managed to half-jump, half-tackle Cyborg, falling over Cyborg's back onto the ground.

"What the!.?" Cyborg cried as he bolted from under Beast Boy, leaving him on his back, legs flailing at the air. Panting, their eyes wildly scanned the trees when the sound of laughter rang through their ears. "Yo, you gotta be kiddin' me…" Cyborg groaned as he pulled the green boy up to his feet, glaring at the new addition who giggled.

"I am sorry; I was excited to see my friends, I forget that my paws makes no noise to warn you that I was next to you, thereby frightening you. I apolgize." Beast Boy shook his head, responding,

"Dudette, it's not your fault. Really." The girl's eyes narrowed slightly, so Cyborg added,

"Yeah, Star, don't worry. Hey, where's Rae?" Star grinned as she gracefully leapt over to the boys, landing on her feet. When the chakat didn't answer, Beast Boy lifted his eyebrow.

"Uh, dudette? Where's Raven?" Star didn't answer as she tugged at her long tail and peering at the stripes on her back. The green centaur groaned. "C'mon, why are you looking at your fur? Yeah, it's cool that you have a cat body instead of a horse's and… wait, what am I doing?" He blinked as Star giggled once more, commenting,

"Very well. I shall tell you where Raven is." Shutting her mouth, she smiled as she pointedly glanced over Cyborg's shoulder. Gulping, the robotic centaur turned around, fearful, and gave a small shout upon seeing the silent girl mere feet away from his face.

"Geez, Rae, you scared me!" The silent girl did not reply as she lightly skipped over to Star, softly whispering,

**Starfire, we can't stay for long. They will come after them. **Tilting her head towards the boys slightly, Raven watched as Starfire sighed, letting go of her tail. Beast Boy took one glance at the foot-long horn growing out of Raven's forehead before remarking,

"Cy? We shoulda go. They're not gonna be happy to hear that we're talking with a cat-centaur, or whatever they call Star, and a demonic unicorn-y centaur, or whatever Raven is." Cyborg's shoulders sagged slightly along with Beast Boy's droopy ears as they sadly turned around, ignoring the girls.

Starfire started after them, but stopped at a glance from Raven. Watching the green centaur and robotic centaur leave, Starfire sighed before turning and silently sulked out of the small opening. The silent centaur, Raven, did nothing as her jewel and the horn growing out of it glowed pure black. Lifting her dark eyes, the small girl gazed at the blue sky with her emotionless eyes.

They had rejected her and Starfire, and they did not truly accept Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven sighed softly as she slowly turned around, trudging through the thick forest floor. She knows that they will never be accepted; they are too different.

888888

Because the only stories where the Teen Titans has animal forms usually are the ones where they got turned into wolves and sent to Alaska. I highly doubt there are any story with Teen Titans as centaurs or chakats (like centaurs but with cat's body instead of horse) or unitaurs (same as centaurs but with unicorn touches).

Yeah… I wasn't too eager to write this part so sorry if it seems boring.

Please review or flame!


	12. The Dark Cloak

Titans Together

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: This is a collection of one-shots concerning different possible futures and/or alternative universes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the title ("Titans together" was the motto of the New Teen Titans, year 1980) but I do own the contents of this collection.

Trust me; it's better than "Too Different".

888888

_The Dark Cloak_

"Hurry!" The plea came as he ran on. "Don't let them catch you!" His friend stumbled; he grabbed his neck and dragged the frail boy along. Down the metal tunnel they could hear unearthly howls and shrieks.

Grabbing a handle, the bigger boy pushed the door open, tossing his friend inside before climbing in, dragging the trapdoor close. Pressing against the wall furthest away from the door, the boys waited with bated breaths as the things slammed onto the small piece of metal, scratching away and screaming.

Whimpering, the smaller boy hid behind his friend's arm and chest as the thumps increased. When they're certain the steel door is going to give way, silence won. Blinking, they sat up as they strained their ears. Nothing.

No clicks of nails against the metal floor, no raspy breathing, no splashing of drool on the floor, no gentle hum of the machines of the spaceship. Just… silence.

Slowly, as if they're taking their first step, the boys stood up. The bigger one carefully stepped forward, arms tense. Hearing still nothing, they pressed their ears against the door. The smaller boy grabbed the lever and twisted it, pushing the trapdoor up.

Bright light greeted them, and blinking, they climbed outside. Stretching to their full height, the boys gazed over the corpses of the alien hunters. "Wha…?" The smaller boy began, but trailed off upon seeing a third boy.

Alien blood dripped off his guns as his chest rose and fell, ragged breaths easily heard. Rising his head, the boy looked at the two. A mask covered his eyes, making it utterly impossible to see them. The smaller boy gulped as the bigger boy clutched his hands into fists.

"…So… you two… are the Cyborg and the Beast Boy. I am… sent to receive you and to protect you both from them. You shall call me… Robin." The third boy said, gazing at the duo with an intensity. Kicking a corpse away, Robin turned around and left, his armor clanking.

The bigger boy glanced at the green boy before following Robin, his metal feet hitting the steel floor, creating a hollow sound. The smaller boy tapped a corpse with the tip of his foot before his body melted and twisted, shifting into the form of a strange creature, not too different from a panther of the human home world and followed Robin, taking side of the Cyborg.

Walking down the long steel tunnel, Robin paused beside a cell. Peering inside, he took a step backwards and motioned for the Cyborg and the Beast Boy to stop. Rising his gun, he blasted the door with a hail of bullets, tearing away the lock. Kicking the door down, Robin grunted when he saw them.

"…So… looks like the alien of fire and the demon of darkness were not mere myths after all…" Taking off, Robin stalked down the hallway, ignoring the boys who followed. Out of the cell they crept, the taller one's brilliant green eyes peering at the trio.

The green-eyed being snarled slightly, flames jumping out of its mouth. "We are free…" Its companion merely growled slightly as taking off down the blood-stained tunnel, limping on mismatched legs. The first being glanced behind at the heap of bodies before following the rest.

Finally reaching the hanger, Robin stopped and twirled around, staring at the boys and the beings further back. "You… and you… will steer the wraith with me… and you two… will stay in the back… and not interact with anybody. Understand?" Without waiting for an answer, Robin spun around and climbed up the rungs into the rather small spaceship.

The cyborg followed, and so did the green boy after transforming back into his human form. After all three vanished from view, the green-eyed being slowly stepped forward into the dim light, revealing itself to be a young female. She went around the wraith before going up the ladder, disappearing into the darkness.

The last one let loose a strange noise when its friend left, then it also set its feet forward, coming into the dying light. Peering up at the strange ship, she snarled silently before following her friend.

The spaceship smoothly withdrew its legs and hovered, turning around. Flames sputtered before roaring with life, and the ship trembled slightly before shooting off, leaving a line of fire.

Tearing out of the empty vessel, the wraith hummed as it swooped in a large arc, soaring towards a star. A small shell of pale blue energy formed around the ship as it utterly vanished, leaving nothing behind.

Behind the nearby moon, a swarm aroused as several members moved off to the abandoned spaceship. A tremble roused the entire fleet as one croaked out,

They… have been killed. O great Queen, the filthy human beings had caused the deaths of the hunters. Waiting for an answer, the creatures soon heard the mind voice of their queen.

Hunt them down. Let no human escape. The human race and every other races shall then know that they cannot evade the rage of the Zerg! With this, the creatures howled and screamed before taking off, hungry for flesh and blood.

Hearing her minions and feeling their raw emotions, the queen settled back, wings-claws wrapping around her. "Yes… they will not escape my Zerg. Not even them… the freaks who dared call themselves the Titans." Growling, the queen clutched her hand into a fist, claws pressing into her flesh, blue blood seeping out.

The queen didn't flinch as darkness wrapped her and everything else. Meanwhile, throughout the galaxy, everything was overtaken by the dark cloak.

888888

You should research the games StarCraft and StarCraft: Brood War if you want to understand this story when I write it. But otherwise, I hope you like this chappie! Enjoy!

Please review or flame!


	13. Nothing the Same

Titans Together

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: This is a collection of one-shots concerning different possible futures and/or alternative universes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the title ("Titans together" was the motto of the New Teen Titans, year 1980) but I do own the contents of this collection.

A strange one…

888888

_Nothing the Same_

"Then, after the Accident, the genes of the human race were changed forever. What originally was the dominant genes switched to recessive, and recessive to dominant. As a result, the number of so-called 'disabilities' and 'diseases' had increased dramatically," The professor lectured to his class, pausing to regain his breath before continuing, "And such changes began to emerge with the offspring born in year 1990's. One fine example would be the Teen Titans, found in 2005. The original five members all has a disorder found in their genes, called albinism. I believe you are familiar with that term?" Stopping, the elderly man waited for his students to raise their hands.

Pointing to a Tamaranean female, he nodded as she opened her mouth. "Albinism is when a person is born without color, a result of the absent pigment melanin in the skin, eyes, and hair. The eyes are see-through, so the 'color' we see are actually the blood in their eyes. Typically albinos has weak sight and are rather sensitive to the sunlight." Shutting her mouth, she smiled slightly as the class applauded her.

The old man nodded before asking, "You used the word 'typically' when describing the main points of an albino. Could any other student explain the reason?" At this, a Earthling male raised his hand; after the professor pointed at him, said,

"Some albinos has normal eyesight and wasn't affected as strongly by the sunlight, although the true reason remains a mystery to the scientists today." The teacher nodded before he started to pace.

"Albinism, along with blindness, deafness, and many other disorders had dominated the human race for four centuries, and as I had stated before, perhaps the most well-known case of multiple individuals with same disorder forming a group would be the Teen Titans." As the man spoke, the man sitting in the back closed his eyes as an image came to him.

-_The vision_-

The white boy sighed, sinking into his seat as his teammates crashed around the room. Rubbing his blood-red eyes, he picked up one of the nine remotes and pressed a button, switching the channels. Between each channel, he caught the impression of himself on the dark television screen. His hair, pure white, lighter than his skin-white as well-, was spiked up and a silver mask covers his eyes.

He wore a light red suit with a yellow R on it along with light green tights and silver boots. His cape, pale yellow and silver, rests on his shoulder as his pale green gloves hugged his hands. Hearing the crashes growing, Robin rolled his eyes as he swirled around, snapping,

"Beast Boy! Cyborg! Quit that!" The two boys blinked, Cyborg holding Beast Boy four feet above the ground by his head and the smaller boy attempting to pull the robotic teenager's mouth off. Cyborg shrugged and dropped Beast Boy only to fall to the ground as well because the smaller boy had pulled his mouth along with him.

Robin shook his head as the tangled boys screamed and began rolling all over the room, leaving chunks of Beast Boy's pale green- nearly white- hair on the floor. Robin chuckled as Beast Boy shrieked, his purple eyes glaring at Cyborg's red-brown eyes. The boy's hands, white but with a greenish tint, grabbed at his nearly bald head as he wailed over the loss of his lovely hair.

The robotic teenager rolled his red-brown eye, ignoring the whimpering Beast Boy. Suddenly, Beast Boy grabbed Cyborg's cheek and attempted to pull the pale tan skin off. Cyborg howled angrily and they jumped each other, forming yet another fighting cloud. Robin sighed, massaging his temples and closed his red eyes when a familiar light-magenta shorts was thrown out of the cloud, followed by a silver-and-magenta suit and a metallic blue robotic arm.

After three shoes- two silver and magenta, one silver and blue- were thrown, Robin decided he've had enough. Leaping into the cloud, Robin punched the first boy he came to. Howls and yelps of pain could be heard along with "Hey!", "Leggo!", and "That's cheatin'!"

The door swished open and a girl with pale golden skin along with white hair, slightly pinkish, and distrubingly green eyes stepped down the stairs, floating over to the sofa. But as she passed over the fighting cloud, a greenish white hand reached out and grabbed her light violet skirt. The girl's eyes flared bright green along with her hands, and she dove into the cloud. Now, along with the screaming, flashes of green light could be seen.

Nearby, a black bird rose out of the ground, transforming into a person wearing a pale blue cloak with a bird-shaped hood. The black eyes blinked upon seeing the fighting group. Sickly white hands reached up and pulled off the hood, revealing shockingly white hair and a jewel that's blacker than the eyes resting in the forehead. The girl then placed her hands on her hips as she started to walk towards the cloud.

A fateful mistake. With a high-pitched scream, a greenish white boy was blasted into the girl, thanks to a green starbolt. Before the girl could react, however, Beast Boy had leapt back to his feet and jumped into the fighting cloud. The girl blinked.

**…Why is Beast Boy in his underwear? **The fighting cloud stopped as the four other heard her question. The dust faded to reveal an unscratched Starfire, a slightly scratched Robin, a Cyborg missing his right arm and left foot, and a bald Beast Boy in his duckies boxers. Starfire giggled before floating over to Raven as Robin shrugged, going over to the couch.

Cyborg looked down at his left hand, which held Beast Boy's belt, before looking at the clothes scattered over the room. "I… uh… tore 'em off BB?" The smaller boy glared at Cyborg as he walked around the room, picking up his clothes.

The alarm blared, and Robin leapt to his feet, hollering, "Teen Titans! GO!" With this, they took off, Beast Boy stuggling to put on his pants. Tripping, the greenish white boy quickly corrected himself, running after his team.

"Dudes! Wait for me!"

-_Vision ends_-

"Teen Titans actually is an unique situation, as seeing that for the demons and Tamaraneans, albinism is extremely rare. Yet their members, the half-demon Raven and the Tamaranean Starfire, were albinos as well," The professor paused. "We shall continue this tomorrow. Class dismissed."

The man in the back rose as he remembered. The days of the changes. He also remembered how little they know how the changes would transform their lives, leaving nothing the same.

888888

_**MUST READ: IMPORTANT**_

The reason I did this one-shot was because most people don't really know what albinism is. An albino has white skin, white hair, and red eyes. Nothing else. The skin and hair is as white as the clouds on a clear day. Also, there's no story including albino Teen Titans.

**The reason for the Titans' colors**

**Robin**- he has white hair and skin, and the red eyes; perfectly normal for an albino human.

**Beast Boy**- he was born looking like Robin but after he was injected with the medience that saved his life, his skin and hair took on the slightest tint of green, and his eyes turned purple because his blood became purple.

**Cyborg**- any albino African (regardless of the country they live in) has nearly white tan skin, and very light gold hair along with the typical red eyes. Cyborg has the normal skin but his human eye's more brown in the color because half of his blood is oil.

**Starfire**- because the African albinos has light tan skin compared to the normal dark brown, it makes sense that Tamaranean albinos has light golden skin compared to the normal tan golden skin. Also, her hair, whereas white, has the tiniest hint possible of red. And, I've always believed that the Tamaranean blood is bluish green, so her eyes are that color.

**Raven**- she has the normal white skin and hair of an albino human, but because of her demonic black blood, her eyes are black, as well as her jewel. Because Raven is born with that jewel, it makes sense that it lacks color as well, resulting in the black jewel (instead of red).

Also, the Titans' clothes are noticeably lighter than the normal because dark clothes doesn't look good with pale skin and hair.

I hope you guys like the concept! Please review or flame!


End file.
